


The Memories that faded so long ago~

by N19tmar3s



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, jeverus, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N19tmar3s/pseuds/N19tmar3s
Summary: How did this happen? Harry isn't the only potter left
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The Memories that faded so long ago~

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [goodbye-HP](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/629413) by Aqua Blue. 



> Hey umm, I do have a quotev account  
> here:  
> https://www.quotev.com/YourPurpleAnxiety

Warning!

this contains:

things that did not happen in harry potter

Bottom Severus Snape

Things that are not possible (boys conceiving a child, Magic, ETC.)

Cheating

Boy x Boy

Character OOC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marauders Time:

Severus POV

today's the day! Today's the day I'm gonna tell him!! I wrote him a note, Saying to meet me in the empty classroom by the Slytherin common room at 2

~1 hour later~

"Lily wh-what are you doing here?? Why are you crying??"

"We didn't mean to, we were drunk!! I'm so so sorry!!!"

"Wha-ts going on"

"She's pregnant Sev."

the words hit like a brick to the face. I got up and left in tears. Not only did he cheat on me with my best friend, But he also is leaving me and my child. here is the motivation for the story: youtube.com/watch?v=t2wvTp8YTmc

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading!  
> I'm not asking you to leave kudos but, it would help


End file.
